


It all started with a toothbrush

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, and everyone is not convinced otherwise, bokuroo - Freeform, the fic where brokuro are not together but they might as well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they share a toothbrush. And it brings all sorts of misunderstandings.</p><p>Or how a toothbrush caused Brokuro to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started with a toothbrush

It all started with a toothbrush

"Bro can I borrow yours?"

"Eew bro. Germs."

However, it didn't stop the other from accidentally borrowing the other's .

And even Kuroo was guilty of it. 

It was just too easy to mistake their toothbrushes especially when they buy theirs at the same time or one of them buys a 3-pack with identical toothbrushes inside and the other would borrow.

However, because of the sharing eventually they also caught each other' s colds.

 

"So, your sick today?" Akaashi rung him up.

"Yeah. Caught Kuroo's."

"How'd you get that?"

"I was using his tooth brush."

"Oh."

"You both must be really close if you're sharing toothbrushes already."

"Yeah we are."

"..."

"Congats."

"Huh? For the cold, something's weird with you today Akaashi." 

And then the rumors spread, but it wasn't from Akaashi who had the decency to keep his bestfriend's (non)relationship a secret. No, the rumor eventually gained a life and spread on it own.

Like fucking weeds refusing to die down.

 

"Kuroo! I heard you're dating someone and you're sharing the same room with them and everything!"

"Nah. That's not true. My room mate is just Bokuto.""

The girls squeed for reasons Kuroo didn't know. They'd ask for infos from Kuroo about Bokuto and Kuroo thought they had a crush on his friend initially, but if that were true then why did they look so happy just talking about how Kuroo and he were very good friends.

Kuroo just chalked it up to girls' strangeness.

 

All their friends, their classmates and the whole school noticed something. If one of the two was sick the other would soon follow shortly. 

Even all the teachers from their class noticed it. That the two were absent on the same days too often for it to be just coincidence. 

" Bokuto Koutaro."

"Not here, Professor."

"Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Also not here, Sensei."

"Can I call two people to give them their homeworks later on?"

"No need for two Sensei. Bokuto and Kuroo share the same room."

"...."

"Oh." 

"Then can someone please kindly deliver these worksheets both of them and make sure they get enough rest without overdoing it?"

And so the rumors even spread to the adults.

 

Because of the rumor, some secret admirers of theirs had finally plucked up the courage to confess their love. There were those who expressed vehemence against the entire thing ("What thing? Bokuto asked owlishly); although some seem pretty okay with Bokuto and Kuroo dating, not that they were. 

Kuroo just laughed it off until the day the rumors got out of hand, and involved people outside their age group and who were beyond the school.

 

"Please take care of my son."

"Mine as well."

Kuroo's jaws dropped as he watched both their parents exchange deep bows and spoken words in the kind of tone that said they _weren't_ joking.

This was fucking real and his parents were convinced that he and Bokuto were an item. 

Bokuto's jaw was also not faring well and it took looking at it to remind Kuroo to shut his own lest any opportunistic fly wanders in.

There were no flies in his mother's kitchen but still. Open mouths were bound to catch something. 

After much pomp and cheering and heartfelt well-wishes and supports, and weekend of their parents getting to know the families of the future-to-be-groom of their kids, Bokuto and Kuroo finally were allowed return to their dormitory. 

 

"So."

"So." 

"It looks like we've been dating."

"Yeah. For months according to the local grape vine."

"Wow..You totally owe me anniversary gifts then. Where's my dinner?" Bokuto laughed, not seeming put off by the situation. 

"Sure, I'll treat you to the local takoyaki."

"Cheap, dude."

"Can't be helped. I have to start saving for our wedding." Kuroo laughed.

"Wanna make it for real?"

Kuroo grinned.

"Since we're talked already as it is, why don't we give them something worth talking about." 

 

 

Years Later:

"Open your gift Tetsu!" 

"Thanks. 

"A...golden.... toothbrush?" Kuroo looked at the item in the nicely wrapped box, more than a little dumbfounded.

"Happy 7th Anniversary of our relationship, bro!"

"Thanks Kubro. I sure hope this isn't real gold you've wasted your money on."

"It's gold-plated."

"Oh, that makes it better a little, I guess."

"Of course! It's to commemorate the reason we got together." Bokuto grinned.

"It's the same toothbrush I first borrowed from you."

"Duuuude! I can't believe you still have that!" Kuroo looked both impressed and disgusted as he held the gold-plated toothbrush away from his body. 

" Eeww.. think of all the germs gathered on this thing." 

" Don't worry bro. They killed of the germs or something when they prepared for the plating." 

"I still can't believe you have this. " 

" Don't you love my anniversary gift bro?"

"Love it, Kou-kun, but I still have to sterilize it first."

"Yeah and then after, we'll go to that fancy restaurant that serves fish and meat."

"I heard they've got Tai sashimi and Kobe."

"Fancy."

"Nothing but the best for the waifu."

"I'll hit you if you call me waifu one more time, but since you're treating me this year, I'll let it since." 

 

Bokuto and Kuroo would later than have many more dates and were still together even years later

When peopled asked them on their 10th anniversary how they got together they would say:

It all started with a toothbrush.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Btw, Kuroo and Bokuto each take turns treating each other. This year was Bokuto so Kuroo would be next. Just to clarify to people who think that it's Bokuto who's paying for everything, the (horrible but highly sentimental) gift and dinner.


End file.
